Carolyn
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Isaac is completely alone now, isn't he? I promise the story is better than it sounds.


Inspired by the song Carolyn by Black Veil Brides. Beautiful song give it a listen. This is how I imagine Isaac and Erica are when they're alone together. Set after Raving, I own nothing.

* * *

Isaac sat quietly in the abandoned warehouse. What a shit storm life had been so far. Sure he was a werewolf and he wasn't scared anymore but at the same time he was. He was all alone. His mother had died of a brain tumor when he was three. His brother left him to join the army and came home in a pine box. And now, his father had been torn to shreds by Jackson Whittmore when he was in Kanima form. The last one didn't upset his as much as the others did. That was probably the only nice thing that Jackson had ever done for him, ever. But he never wanted his father to die, just to stop taking his pain out on his son.

Yeah, he had Derek, Erica and Boyd but they weren't family. Derek needed a pack so he could be stronger against the Argents. Boyd was just kind of there. They hadn't really talked before becoming pack mates and that seemed to be the case still. Erica is the one he'd actually talked to before it all. They had bonded over their outcast status and talked of the days to come when they could leave Beacon Hills, forever if they wanted. He knew about her epilepsy and how she and her dad were close but her mom stopped caring after the seizures started. That was, unfortunately, what had sparked the divorce between the Reyes'. But he had never told her about his father.

Isaac's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a second heartbeat and smelled vanilla spice and lilacs. His whole body relaxed. Erica, he mused to himself. Much as he had wanted to be alone, he was thankful to see his pack mate come around the corner and blind him with her thousand watt smile. The genuine one that no one saw except for him.

'I could smell the loneliness a mile away and thought you might like some company. You know, like old times,' she said as she sat next to him. She nudged him with her shoulder which granted a smile from the blue-eyed beta, 'Come on, Isaac, share with the class. What's wrong?' Isaac mulled over being honest with before deciding that he'd end up telling her eventually and it was best to get it over with.

'I'm completely alone, Erica. All of my family members are dead. I'm starting to think that I'm bad luck. I just feel lost, I guess. Kind of like I'm drowning,' Isaac confessed. The two betas sat in silence for a few minutes before Isaac turned to Erica and saw her staring at him and looking completely hurt.

'Isaac. All of us, Derek, Boyd and myself, we're all here for you. Even if it feels like you can't talk to Derek because he'll tear your head off, you can. I have. He's strict but he is a great Alpha. And Boyd wants to be friends with you but he's convinced you want nothing to do with him. And you know that I'm here for you. I have been for years. I got to know you so well that I knew your dad was hurting you. I never said anything because I wanted you to want to tell me. I wanted you to let that last wall fall down. Isaac, you have never been alone. Even if you felt it, you always had me,' Erica explained.

'I have no family, Erica! Even if they're divorced, at least you have both your parents! I have no one, no family. Just an Alpha who beats my ass into the ground every time we train and a couple pack mates,' Isaac snapped, raising his voice slightly. He watched hurt etch itself across Erica's face before the rage took over and twisted it into something else. She slapped him hard and fast across the face and then tackled him, pinning Isaac to the ground. Tears began to shine in her eyes.

'Now you listen to me, Isaac Lahey! I know it hurts that your family is gone! I only have my dad left because my mom ignores me. But you have something now that is better than a family! You have a pack, do you even understand what that mean? It means that we are closer than family. We are there for each other no matter what is needed. If you need to laugh, scream, cry, get laid, have a drink, someone to hold or for someone to hold you; that's what we're here for! And Derek beats your ass into the ground because he has so much faith in you. You are his favorite, you remind him of himself. He sees all that pain and anger inside of you and he sees himself six years ago when that bitch burned his family. He thinks that you could take over for him when he's done as Alpha. He believes in you and he cares about you and that's why he is the way he is. You know that he is crap when it comes to feelings. Isaac, you are not alone and we'll brave this storm together, all of us. You, me, Derek, Boyd and Scott's pack. Remember what Scott said to you at the rave? He didn't want you to get hurt. And Stiles went all pack mom and tried to keep you and I safe from Jackson. That's six people right there that care about you. We will all face the day as it comes and you can come to me anytime. Even come to my house and wake me up if you need me in the middle of the night. My window is always open to you, Isaac,' the blonde beta completed her rant and looked expectantly at Isaac.

Isaac sat up with Erica still on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Tears started to blur his vision as he buried his face in her vanilla scented locks.

'Thank you, Erica. I'm sorry if I hurt you in my ignorance. I didn't realize how much I actually had, I'm used to having nothing,' Isaac whispered as he pressed a small kiss to her neck. He knew that she would understand that it was a gesture of thanks, an acceptance of pack. She pulled back from him and pressed a small kiss to his lips to say you're welcome. 'If you want, I can tell you about my dad now.'

Erica laughed brightly and shook her head.

'We've had enough angst for one day and it's tired us both out so why don't we save that for another day and go start a puppy pile?'

'If Derek actually goes for that, we need to take pictures to use as blackmail,' Isaac quipped evilly.

'Come on, be nice to our Alpha. He was actually telling me about when his family did puppy piles and they sound comfy so let's go ask!"

Isaac chuckled and let himself be dragged along by his friend. His family member, his pack mate. Maybe being without blood family wasn't so bad because now he had his pack and they would never leave him alone.

* * *

I know Mr Lahey was a douche but I don't believe Isaac wanted him to die. Read and review :)


End file.
